


Five Bad Christmases and One Good One

by isisanubis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompts were: the perfect present, somewhere warm for Christmas and why are we even at this Christmas party? - what the title says.</p>
<p>A Snarry poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Bad Christmases and One Good One

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2012 Secret Snarry Swap at snape_potter on LJ.
> 
> AU, in the fact the Severus didn’t die - but really, why pay attention to canon?

****

Five Bad Christmases and One Good One

****

#1 - Post-War, The Hogwarts Infirmary

Harry was young when the war was over,  
He snuck into the infirmary with a look over his shoulder.  
To see an old enemy – now hero - was his goal,  
For Severus not to be alone this Christmas was the longing of his soul.  
He sat by his bedside and was his quiet companion,  
Harry was company for his dark champion.  
There were no presents, fond reminiscences, or even a tree,  
But for two lost boys, it was all the holidays should be.  
To have someone who cared and didn’t judge,  
It’s what would start them on the road to love.

 

#2 - Why Are We Even At This Christmas Party? - Hogwarts Professors

The staff room was decorated to reflect the season,  
Professors were gathered to celebrate with festive reason.  
Severus, teaching potions: Harry, children to fly;  
Being stuck in faux-cheer made both men want to cry.  
There was no balcony to escape onto, no corner in which to hide,  
All they could do was use the other to shore up their pride.  
In that room where jumpers and spells combined to set the stage,  
All the professors were glad the holiday punch was Hagrid made.  
Small talk was exchanged and their friendship grew;  
They would become something more than either one knew.

 

#3 - St. Mungo’s

 

In bed stuffed with food, sounds like a holiday delight...  
Unless you’re in St. Mungo’s because of a magical food fight.  
Severus had the Malfoys over, and Harry a Weasley or two,  
Once everyone was well into their cups the curses flew!  
Severus conjured a shield and hid with Ms. Granger;  
At this point in their lives they were no longer strangers.  
They talked politics and policy while their partners _'played'_ ,  
Then Harry was hit with a spell he couldn’t evade.  
A shouted ‘Get stuffed, Potter!’ had consequences indeed,  
This was one Christmas no one would speak of, everyone agreed.

 

#4 - Why Are We Even At This Christmas Party? - Ministry

 

Gaudy garlands, pretentious politicians and careful chatter filled the air;  
Harry and Severus didn’t understand why the Ministry wanted them there.  
It was a gala, a party, time for the powerful to act divine;  
They were former war heroes who’d lost their golden shine.  
Fancy dress robes and schmoozing weren’t really their scene,  
But to ignore an invitation would surely be mean.  
With heads held high, they knew this storm they could weather,  
If they didn’t get split up and were allowed to stick together.  
The evening through, they left relieved;  
Lasting the night was more then they both believed.

 

#5 - Somewhere Warm For Christmas

 

A vacation getaway somewhere warm and quiet,  
No one thought two wizards would cause such a riot.  
 _No travel agent_ , they agreed, who would run straight to the press,  
And would completely mitigate any chance of rest.  
Sun and sand would make an intriguing difference, they thought;  
Total isolation was not the pleasant experience that was sought.  
Severus found solitude not of his choosing to be crushing,  
While Harry’s lack of island etiquette led to much blushing.  
Though the scenery was beautiful and the food well beyond compare,  
It would be many years before Harry or Severus would return there.

 

+1 - The Perfect Present

 

Snuggled in front of the fire, a new book in hand,  
Severus took stock of his life and it was better then he’d planned.  
Potter - now Harry - was at his side sipping cider;  
He looked up at Snape and his grin grew wider.  
Mug and book were both quickly set aside,  
Sweet kisses were exchanged as they hit a passionate stride.  
Much pleasure was had and they snuggled when they were through,  
Talked to those who came to visit and those who used the floo.  
At home settled down, full of peace,  
This was a tradition they would always keep.

 

-The End-


End file.
